


Fate Parodies

by Dragonchild3



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Disney Songs, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pixar, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild3/pseuds/Dragonchild3
Summary: Disney/ Pixar songs with the heroic spirits of the Nasuverse as the singers.





	1. Evermore( Gilgamesh about Enkidu)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did on fanfiction for a different fandom (Yugioh zexal) and now I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Evermore from the 2017 remake of Beauty and the Beast(great movie) It is sung by Gilgamesh after coming back from his journey for immortality

* * *

A man with golden hair and red slitted eyes stared out of the throne room thinking of the past as he did when things were slow. Music came through the doorway, and the king couldn't help, but sing to himself.

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

When he was younger, he did anything and everything he wanted without opposition.

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes, but he's still there_

_I let him steal into my tyrannical heart_

_It's more than I can bear_

One person, a mud doll, did and then they become friends after trying to kill each other. The adventures they had were told by so many it reached the gods.

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he fades away_

_He will still torment me, calm me, hurt me,_

_Move me, come what may_

_Wasting in my lonely city_

_Waiting on the highest tower_

_I'll fool myself, he'll come alive_

_And be with me for evermore_

One goddess wanted him as her husband, he didn't want to be married. The rejection cased not only the bull of heaven to be set loose, but his friend to die.

_I rage against the trials of friendship_

_I curse the fading of the light_

_Though he's already descended so far beyond my reach_

_He's never out of my mind_

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he fades from my mind_

He had gotten up and walked to the door, remembering the journey he made to find immortality and his return.

_He will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

_Wasting in my lonely city_

_Waiting on the highest tower_

_I'll fool myself, he'll come alive_

_And as the long, long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

_Waiting here for evermore_

As he finished the song his assistant in the throne room. She smiled to herself knowing that the king didn't want anyone knowing that he was sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plase comment, subscribe, give kudos and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	2. Faker to Saver(everyone in Chaldea to Archer EMIYA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sung by the members of the Emiya family and staff of Chaldea about Archer's change in Chaldea( This one came from fanfiction here is a link- https://www.fanfiction.net/~dragonwolf416)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world

Archer 'Shiro' Emiya didn't think too much when summoned, but Chaldea was different then fifth holy grail war. Not only did he see his servant the Saber known as Artoria Pendragon he also saw his father, adopted mother, his teacher/ big sister and his sister Illyasviel von Einzbern as servants. Said sisters was looking at him while he cooked, she couldn't help but sing about her brother while waiting for food.

_Archer was on a roll_

_Person of the week in evry hero opinion poll_

_What a pro_

_Archer could shoot an arrow_

_Point him at an enemy and you're talking SRO_

She sang about how he could bet all that he faces with projected swords or arrows. Her mother and own sister Chloe von Einzbern join in the song.

_He was a no one_

_A faker, faker_

_Now he's a saver_

_He's a saver_

_Here was a kid with his unknown pat_

_From faker to saver in no time flat_

_Faker to saver just like that_

All the servants when not in singularities talk to each about their pasts, so the Emiya/von Einzbern family know how the others got to Chaldea.

_When he smiled_

_The sabers went wild with_

_Oohs and aahs_

_And they painted his face_

_On every parchment_

_(on every "scroll")_

The smell of food now had attracted some of the staff of Chaldea. The female staff members along with Jaguar man/ Taiga Fujimura sang as well.

_From appearance fees and royalties_

_Our archer had the cash to burn_

_Now nouveau riche and famous_

_He could tell you_

_What the Japanese earn._

_Say Amen_

_There he goes again_

_Sweet and undefeated_

_And an awesome 10 for 10_

_Folks lined up_

_Just to watch him flex_

_And this perfect package_

_packed a pair of pretty pecs_

When Archer was alive he had been in the archery club and through that as well as using his swords cause him to develop some muscle.

_Archer, he comes_

_He sees, he conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were_

_Going bonkers_

_He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk_

_From faker to saver a major hunk_

_Faker to saver and who'da thunk_

No one that he met in life thought he could be a hero, Archer had done everything he could to prove them wrong. He did that by becoming a counter guardian, though that didn't work out as all he did was kill. He tried to go back to the fifth holy grail war to kill himself.

_Who put the hero in heroic?_

_Archer EMIYA!_

_Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

_Archer EMIYA_

_Is he bold?_

_No one braver_

_Is he sweet_

_Our favorite flavor_

After that, he was summoned to Chaldea to save the human race.

There he became a hero.

_Archer EMIYA, Archer EMIYA_

_Archer EMIYA, Archer EMIYA_

_Archer EMIYA, Archer EMIYA_

_Bless my soul_

_Archer was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high_

_And the nicest guy_

He was one of the heroic spirits was used to make sure the enemy was finished. With his noble phantasm, he could deal with just about anyone.

_Not conceited_

_He was a nothin'_

_A faker, faker_

_Now he's a hot shot_

_He's a saver_

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_

_From faker to saver_

_Archer is a saver_

_Now he's a saver_

_Yes indeed!_

Archer finished cooking just as the females finished the song. He turned to look at the people waiting for food and had to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give kudos, subscribe and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	3. In the dark of the night( caster Gilles de Rais)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less the four Holy grail war from Gilles de Rais point of view and a small cameo of Ryūnosuke. I know that it is not accurate because I've seen Fate/zero.

In the sewer below the streets of Fuyuki city, two men were at work doing what they called art. The younger had had ginger-colored hair and dark brown eyes. The oldest one had black hair and abnormally large eyes, he was humming under his breath. Once a nobleman in life, the caster servant had enjoyed art especially the paint type.

_In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits!_

_Corpses falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was real!_

Once known as Gilles de Rais, Caster fought in the hundred years war with Jeanne d'Arc because of that he'd had seen hundreds of dead people. He was hailed as a hero after liberating most of France.

_I was once the most respected man in all France_

_When the lord betrayed me he made a mistake_

_My curse made his followers pay_

_But one little girl got away_

_Little Jeanne, beware, Gilles de Rais 's has returned!_

After Jeanne's death and becoming engrossed in the occult, he was hanged and become a corrupted heroic more than a true hero that he was. in the holy grail war, Gilles de Rais in his Caster aspect was summoned.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night, just before dawn_

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete_

_In the dark of the night, she'll be dead!_

He had found a girl that could without a doubt was Jeanne summoned as well. To his dismay, the girl kept saying she wasn't his Jeanne. It saddened him that Jeanne had forgotten god and didn't try to remember him.

_I can feel that my powers are slowly increasing_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place_

_Au revoir, Jeanne d'Arc, My Saint, farewell!_

Now he saw that he must find a way to kill her to make her remember who she was. Caster tried to do attack directly, but that didn't work and his book was damaged.

_In the dark of the night, terror will find her (terror's the least I can do!)_

_In the dark of the night, evil will breed_

_Soon she will find_

_That her nightmares are true_

_In the dark of the night, she'll be through_

His master was helpful in getting his hope up that he could get god to see that he wanted his rath to come and smite his once faithful follower.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her (find her)_

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true (doom her)_

_My Ryūnosuke, here's a sign_

_It's the end of the of her life_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

Now with a new ideology and a plan Gilles de Rais and Ryūnosuke Uryuu were ready not only to show god something wicked cool but also possibly kill not to mention free Jeanne.

_Come, my minions_

_Appear, for your master_

_Let your evil shine_

_Find her now, yes_

_Crawl ever faster_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be dead!_

With a laugh that would make anyone scared out of their wits, the two killers left their hideout to show god the coolest thing he would ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give kudos, subscribe and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	4. Can you feel the love tonight?(Artoria and Shirou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less the Fate route of fate stay night. Also, I write Artoira, not Arturia

It was the fifth holy grail war and some servants that were summoned appeared to gain certain relationships with their masters. Shiro Emiya and Artoira Pendragon was one example. Artoira was waiting for Shiro to come back to the house, to past the time she started to sing.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless king_

_Just to be with you_

Shiro who had come in at that moment, start to think about the grail war. He was trying to stop the grail war because of what happened to him.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd break away from me_

Though Shiro fell something toward his saber servant, because of his blank slate he couldn't tell right away. He did want her to know how he felt before everything ended.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed survivor_

_That we got this far_

Artoira felt her master nearby while she never loved Guinevere she had started to fell something toward Shiro, but wanted because of her last master she desired to keep this one professional.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't find_

_Why won't he be the master I know he is_

_The master I see inside?_

She needed Shiro to step up as her master and stop trying to kill himself. He would get along great with her and maybe her knights, especially Galahad if not for that small part.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make servants and magi_

_Believe the very best_

Shiro and Artoira fought they're way through the grail war. Realising as they did they were falling for each other hard.

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this time -crossed servant_

_Beats in time with yours_

Artoira knew that with the destruction of the grail she would leave. She also knew that she would if it were possible to find a way back.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed survivor_

_That we got this far_

It was some time, but that wish was granted. Artoira was back with Shiro, and she was happy for the first time in a long time.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make servants and magi_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make servants and magi_

_Believe the very best_

Artoira was waiting for Shiro to come home from school and getting food for dinner. They were now a couple spending the rest of their lives with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give kudos, subscribe and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.
> 
> A/N: I have started school so the time between post will be longer please don't ask how much longer when waiting I have a demanding class and work I will have very little time to do this. I will try to get the songs out when I have the time.


	5. I just can't wait to be king(Mordred and Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Camelot and Fate: Apocrypha from Mordred's point of view. Cameos of Kairi Sisigou, Semiramis, and Artoira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

* * *

Mordred looked at the stone where Caliburn once stood. Her helmet was down so her face was shown to the world. What Mordred wanted more than anything was to become, king. She heard someone walking up to her and put her helmet back on. Merlin was the one behind her walking up with a little knowing smile on his face.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

_Well, I've never seen a king of Briton_

_With quite a big temper_

The battle of Camlann was brutal, dead bodies were everywhere Mordred's own men and King Arthur's knights. Merlin was missing and Mordred heard that the stupid mage was locked in Avalon.

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my sword_

Seeing her 'father' Mordred yelled about how the battlefield was what King Arthur wanted for his kingdom. Naturally, Arthur or Artoria didn't answer. Merlin watched from the tower in Avalon. He knew that at some point it would end and could do nothing to stop it.

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_You've rather a long way to go, young knight, if you think-_

_No one saying, "do this"_

_Now when I said that, I_

_No one saying, "be there"_

_What I meant was_

_No one saying, "stop that"_

_Look, what you don't realize_

_No one saying, "see here"_

_Now see here!_

It was many years later in the last decade of the 20th century when Mordred was summoned in the great holy grail war as the saber for the red faction. She didn't know how to act around her master, but one thing was for sure he was better than that stupid magus Merlin. In Avalon's tower, Merlin sneezed.

_Free to run around all day_

_Well, that's definitely out_

_Free to do it all my way_

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little incubi for a start_

The first fight Mordred had was with homunculi and golems. Her berserker style of fighting won the battle and her master thought it was good if a little unorthodox. She wanted to fight the other servants so she would have a chance to draw Caliburn.

_If this is where the kingdom is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of London_

_I wouldn't hang about_

Merlin watched as Mordred fought in the grail war. He could see that she still didn't get what a king should be and why her ' father' did what she did. It made him glade in a way being in Avalon tower because he didn't have to be near Mordred.

_This child is getting wildly out of hand_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standin' in the spotlight_

It took being poisoned by the Assassin of Red to make Mordred see what her wish was all the long. To take the burden of being the king and let Artoira just once smile like a normal person. After killing Semiramis Mordred sat by her master to show she wasn't going away where, but bake to the throne of heroes.

_Not yet!_

_Let every hero go for broke and win_

_Let's hear it in the faction and on the swing_

_It's gonna be King Mordred's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

Mordred sat beside her dying master thinking about what she had discovered about her true wish. It was surprising selfless not selfish as one would think. She wanted to help her father more than anything and that was what she would do no matter what. Merlin still in the tower couldn't help but smile a little, the knight had grown and if she had come to see what she now did Mordred would have been a great king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, give kudos and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	6. fiend like me(Islander and Waver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth grail war from Waver and Iskander point of view cameos of Gilgamesh and Artiora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

To say Waver Velvet was angry it was understandable as to why he was. His teacher had dismissed his paper that a first- generation magus could with hard work be as good as a ninth- generation magus. In his, rage Waver stole a relic for a heroic spirit and went to Japan to show up his teacher and got Alexsander the Great or Iskander as the rider servant.

_Well, Achilles had them, trojan warriors_

_Homer had the Iliad and Odyssey_

_But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

_All you gotta do is summon the champ_

_And I'll say_

_Master Waver, sir_

_What will your wish be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

To say they were a perfect pair wasn't right. Iskander often flicked Waver on the head and even made him ride in his chariot, while Waver was scared out of his mind. Waver was also very annoyed with Rider especially after the first fight they were in as Rider shouted out his name to the enemy.

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your menadžer_

_C'mon shout what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes_ sir _, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the emperor_

_Say what you wish, it's yours!_

_True dish, how about a little more Polneti piperki,?_

_Have some of column A_

_Try all of column B_

Iskander's wish for the holy grail was to be alive again and try to take over the now much bigger world. Waver was flabbergasted. They went to get rid of Caster but torched his lair instead. Waver started to doubt his ability as a master despite being the one to find the hideout. Iskander talked with Saber( Artoira) and Archer (Gilgamesh) about being a king. Waver

_I'm in the mood to help you though_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Can your friends do that?_

_Can your friends pull this out their little cape?_

_Can_ you _friends go, poof!_

_So don't ya sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide and certified_

_You got a hero for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So whatcha wish? I really wanna know_

It was the final days of the holy grail war and Waver to make sure Rider would win and him not be in the fight use his command spells up. Iskander was having none of that made Waver go along not as his master but as his retainer and friend. Iskander didn't stand a chance against Gilgamesh and was killed.

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so_ oh oh

 _Master Waver,_ sir _, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never (never) had (had) a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Waver collapse as the king of heroes disappeared off to fight either Saber or Berserker he didn't care to be honest just that he was alive at all was a miracle. He would never forget his king and friend, for the rest of his life he would make sure and tell other of the king that changed him for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, give kudos and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.
> 
> A/N: I have started school, so the time between post will be longer please don't ask how much longer when waiting I have a challenging class and work I will have very little time to do this. I will try to get the songs out when I have the time.


	7. My lullaby(Medea )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is UBW version of fate stay night by the point of view of Medea cameos of Atrum Galliasta, Souichirou Kuzuki, Rin, Shiro, and Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

Medea often looked at her life with discussed. She hated how she acted when the fool Jason appeared at Colchis looking for the golden fleece. Through the nature of the throne of heroes, she learned that there were two different version of her myth. One where she did everything by her mind the other was that the goddess Aphrodite made her.

_Hush, my little master._

_You must be exhausted._

_Sleep, my dear master_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a winner_

Atrum Galliasta, a magus, planed to win the fifth holy grail war. The first thing he did was summon the infamous witch of betrayal, Medea. Her master was wasteful with his resources and very furious of her magical prowess when compared to his. She didn't regret using rule breaker on herself nor setting fire to the workshop.

_Good night, my little master._

_Tomorrow, your plan starts._

_I've been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little tense_

Medea still couldn't get over being betrayed when she was alive, so having a male master would be difficult for her not to backstab him again. She would, however, make it work so long as she was not called a witch.

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_Because it soothes my inner magus_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of other's dying wishes_

_Their servants squealing in my grasp_

_The master's mournful cry_

Souichirou Kuzuki failed assassin turn school teacher found her and help Medea get back on her feet. While her new master couldn't give Medea magical energy, she decided to get it by draining people.

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_The trouble is, I know it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

With her new master, Medea started her plan of winning the grail war. The first thing she did was kill the man that would have summoned the assassin and summoned her own. Sasaki Kojirō was the one Medea got, and they didn't like each other.

_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase the other masters away._

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

When Saber was summoned Medea acted. She highjacked Rider's noble phantasm. While she didn't appear at the school in town, Medea still sent her soldiers to test Saber and her master as well as the master of Archer.

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

_Atrum is gone, but Souichirou's still around_

_To love the witch, I am_

_Till he relearns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

Getting the command spells for saber proved to be challenging to say the least. Archer stepped in to 'save the boy, and Medea noted a bit they acted similarly it was denied of course.

_Sleep, you little termite!_

_Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_

_One day when you're big and strong-_

_You will be a winner!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Souichirou's mighty power_

_The joy of vengeance_

_Testify!_

_I can hear the cheering_

She left to rethink her plan of winning. Getting saber was still the top part as it was generally believed that Sabers were the most potent class of heroic spirits. Medea decided to use the boy's older sister's finger and Rule Breaker to get saber.

_Souichirou! What a guy!_

_Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_

Medea and her master fought against the former master of Saber and Archer. While Archer fought Lancer, it didn't go as planned Medea was struck down by Archer and died Medea lamented that she couldn't get what she wanted for the most someone she could fall in love with on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	8. will somebody love me(Frankenstein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His is about Fran in the great holy grail war. This song just seems to fit her and want she not only went through but what she wanted from the grail. Death and feels beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

Victor Frankenstein had done it he had made Eve. But it didn't act like how he wanted it to, and he left it only to have his creation kill him. She wanted a male like her both flesh and wires. That was all she wanted, and hopefully, there was someone out there to make that real.

_Will somebody loved me_

_Everything will be beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_And when he is sad_

_I was there to dry his tears_

_And when he was happy so was I_

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia was the only one in the black faction that wasn't a good magus, so he decided to summon berserker. Berserker was Frankenstein's monster. She wasn't what anyone would expect of a berserker mainly because she was quiet outside grunts and growls.

_Will he loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We'll have each other that will be all_

_Just he and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

Fran and her Caules got along okay. Her master asked about her wish and asked if the Homunculus that worked in the citadel would work for her as a mate. Her answer was to throw flowers in his face.

_And when he was lonely_

_I will be there to comfort him_

_And I know that he will love me_

_So the years will go by_

_I stayed the same_

It was the first actual fight of the Great Holy Grail War, and the red faction came to them. Fran fought dragon tooth warriors then two men one was a servant the other seemed to want to fight her.

_But will he began to drift away_

_I will be left alone_

_Still, I'll wait for the day_

_When he'd say I will always love you_

_Lonely and forgotten_

It was the fight with the red faction's saber. Fran had tried to fight, but there is a reason why sabers were considered the best servant class and berserker one if not the weakest one. It wouldn't end well.

_Never thought he'd look my way_

_And he smiled at me and held me_

_Just like he used to do_

_Like he loved me_

_Will he loved me_

She was told to not use her noble phantasm as full power. But to win against the saber of red Frankenstein had to. She had to not only sacrifice her body, but her wish for a mate. She didn't know that the lightning of Blasted Tree had hit another Homunculus.

_Will somebody loved me_

_Everything will be beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_Will he loved me_

The one thing Frankenstein's monster wanted was to find love in someone like her. She found nothing but a friend and help two others find love. There will be a next time to try for her wish or maybe she will find that special someone on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, give kudos and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


	9. Gods help the children( Atalante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Great Holy Grail war from Atalante's point of view it was a bit hard to do but here it is. Achilles has a small bit in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try this fandom let me know who you would like to see in a song. The only ones I will do are heroic spirits with KNOWN true names. Mash is okay to ask for in any way. The Nasuverse and the songs are not mine in any way and will never be. This is just for fun and to share my brain with the world.

Atalante looked out at the battlefield of the Great Holy Grail war. This was her chance to have her wish granted. For all children to be love, it was something she would fight for. Achilles the Rider in the red faction was next to her ready to have fun fighting.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen to a orphans' prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm was just an orphan_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_But still, I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once orphans too?_

The first battle of the holy grail war started with Atalante firing her noble phantasm: Phoebus Catastrophe. Later she was fighting the former red faction berserker just managing to stay alive.

_Gods help the children_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_Gods help the little ones_

_We look to you still_

_Gods help the children_

_Or nobody will_

To get her wish of children being loved the world over, Atalante decided to serve under Shirou Kotomine as did most of the red faction. It was a decision that would not end as she wished.

_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can possess_

_I ask for God and the goddess to bless me_

It was tracking down Jake the Ripper that broke Atalante as she saw what she thought as helpless children being kill when saving then could have worked as well. This caused her to develop a deep grudge agent the Ruler of the war.

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

The final battle for Atalante was against Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc because of what the Frenchwoman did to Jack, the ripper. Driven to madness, she unleashed her second noble phantasm: Agrius Metamorphosis.

_Please help the little ones_

_The poor and the abandoned_

_I thought we all were the children of the Gods_

_God help the children_

_Children of the Gods_

Atalante tried to cry after the fight with Achilles in her berserker form lamenting that she couldn't save a child from being kill and for being weak. Achilles told her wish wasn't wrong as they both went back to the Thone of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give kudos, subscribe and asked for any other heroic spirits singing. I'm open to all that can be summoned. The songs will take a while as I need to look up the song, heroic spirit(s) and type out the differences in the songs and of course post.


End file.
